


The Stillmovers

by whatsthewords



Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, the stillmovers - Fandom
Genre: Original Fiction, Other, the stillmovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsthewords/pseuds/whatsthewords





	The Stillmovers

Chapter 1  
The neon lights outside the motel office glow brightly as I look over at the glistening pool  
and the flamingo decorations, all encased in a white picket fence heavily contrasting the pitch black sky. I try looking through the blinds, but she’s still sitting there.  
I trace the imprints on the coral exterior walls of this place.  
How did I let him leave me outside alone again? First it was at the capital when he just had to have some important secret documents that had nothing to do with him, I was stranded outside on a busy street while he played Nick Cage.  
But it made him happy.  
What a dumbass.  
My phone is dead. I keep pressing the power button out of anxiety and empty hope.  
I exhale sharply and sit on one of the lounge chairs to try to calm myself down to no avail; my attempts at trying to hear the soothing ocean waves prove themselves fruitless after perking up my ears to only get a pinna full of sounds from the strip.  
Beachside tattoo shops, t-shirt airbrushing, an abundance of gift shops, shabby seafood restaurants, you get the idea.  
All the tourist traps and noise actually seemed somewhat inviting after the nights I’ve had lately, Keisak hasn’t let me have any fun. Instead of buying a cool seashell necklace, getting a henna tattoo, and stuffing my face with greasy food, I’m outside of a tiny motel waiting for my Other to get back so we can take this girl out. She won’t be attending the wedding she doesn’t even know about yet. Too bad she’ll never know.  
Something borrowed? A key to the office. Something blue? Ragdoll’s eyes after I’m done  
with her.  
Hurry up, Keisak.  
I start to get impatient, it’s 3am, how revolting can the traffic be in a city like this? The  
only vehicles around at this time are Ubers full of college kids, intoxicated beyond words.  
Finally, I see the black Lincoln zoom into the near-deserted parking lot. Keisak is playing music as always, trying to take his early 2000’s pop hits is like taking candy from a baby.  
A tall baby.  
One fully armed with a stun gun he’s still not totally comfortable with using on the “bad guys”.  
He drives up to the side of the office and I cringe, hoping that the near cacophonous Britney isn’t going to draw the attention of Ragdoll, the one I need to hurry up and get through with quick. He hops out of the car and I realize what took him so long.  
“You stopped for donuts?” I ask.  
“Yeah.” He chuckles and takes another bite, releasing a tiny storm of powdered sugar onto his black suit. He looks like coke addict James Bond. “Want one?”  
I look back, thank god she hasn’t noticed us yet. I hesitate.  
Then again, I’ll need anything to pick me up before we head inside so I reach for a donut from the box he’s holding and take one.  
I love this kid. I finish my donut and we head towards the door, peeking in to see her still sitting there, taping away on a keyboard and fiddling with folders containing god-knows-what.  
“Showtime, baby.”  
Keisak reaches for his pocket and pulls out his pistol which HM gave him for some  
reason (he isn’t trained yet, he can get a tiny bit trigger happy when he thinks the time is right) and launches himself up to the eyeline of Ragdoll. I grab him by his jacket and yank him back down to a crouch.  
“Fuck was that?” I interject through gritted teeth.  
“What? Let’s take her out!”  
“Not so fast, you absolute halfwit! Are you insane?”  
Keisak looks destroyed in fear.  
Then the door swings open and out she comes, in her hideous glory. Her sewn limbs blundered into the side of the door and leaned against it, her button eyes glaring as her awful yarn-face greeted us. My heart races as I look up to her, she towers over us. Two pitiful Gatherers, staring at her knit features like children watching a horror movie for the first time.  
“State your business.” She growls, keeping intense eye contact with each of us, switching between words.  
“I’m not here for any trouble, I promise. We’ll be leaving.”  
I stay calm and collected as I get up, brushing myself up and tugging on Keisak’s collar as I start to walk past her to the car.  
I nearly get a rash as she grabs my arm, pulling me back into a pitiful stumble.  
“Not so fast.” She reaches for my face to put a cloth to it and I deck her, my knuckles sting with pain. At least I got her on the ground.  
I pounce at her, but she gets up quickly.  
“ANDREI STAY BACK!” I yell at my Other who’s now shaken.  
Ragdoll struts over to me and I realize that I’ve made a mistake; she now knows his first name. I clutch my fist in anger at myself and swing at her again. She catches my first and twists my arm, pain surging through every nerve causing pure heat to rush up my muscles. She releases and I kick her to the ground, jumping and pinning her down. I grab the small knife out of my pocket and cut her eyes out, severing much of her face and her hands as well. She squeals in pain.  
A massive, tangled knot of yarn and knitted gore rushes out of the wounds I’ve created as she begs for mercy at the top of her lungs.  
“WHERE’S HM?” I say as I choke her roughly. She tries to breathe and stutters between sobbing cries, fibers seeping out of her and onto my hands. I become infuriated and use both hands, shaking her as she nearly chokes on her own fabric and tears.  
“I don’t have all day, you devil of a woman! Spit it out or I’ll make all of your consorts watch you die at the hands of a lowly Gatherer. Don’t want that, do you?”  
“H...h...he’s…”  
“The clock is ticking.” I start to shake and drag the knife along her cheek.  
“He’s.. in r..room…. 113…” She’s breathless at this point.  
I push her neck out of my hands and into the concrete, releasing her and getting to my feet.  
“Keisak, take care of her. I’ll be back with Murphy.”  
Andrei rushes to her, cuffing er as I walk to the stairs to the outdoor walkway that connected the motel room doors. I see a dark figure at the corner of the top level. I reach for my knife as it flies seemingly through me, knocking me down. I feel a harsh slap on my left cheek.  
What in the wor--  
Before I can even finish my thought, I’m greeted with two golden yellow eyes meeting my own. I get up quickly and regain my composure. I see it standing before me, a small, ghostly thing with glowing eyes and...wings?  
I roll my eyes and put my knife away considering the fact that whatever this is, it can only be killed with magic, and that my measly blade would make them laugh at most.  
Why do I always have to resort to witchcraft? I reach for my spellbook and chant the first banishing curse I find.  
“English? Really?” I hear whispered from above. “Humans really are stupid, huh?”  
“Fine!” I find one in Latin and chant that one instead.I feel a tug on my leg, and one near my chest. I’m outraged.  
“If you want to keep that little demon hand of yours, I suggest you get it off me.”  
The tugging ceases as I approach the room numbered 113, with its’ teal door and flower engraving above the door frame.  
“If you want HM back you’ll have to fight for him.”  
“That’s what I’m here to do, are you slow?” I scowl.  
“Don’t be so rude.” “It wouldn’t hurt to smile a bit.” “What a pretty little Gatherer, why are you trying to get rid of me?”  
“Everyone shut up.”  
Silence. They all just stare.  
I bust the door open and see HM in the corner, tied to a chair.  
“Higher Murphy!” I exclaim and rush to him, but I start to lose breath. A larger form of the little evil creatures I encountered outside stood before me, sending a dak stream of mist into my mouth. I instantly feel dizzy, but do my best to utter a mantra for protection.  
“Spiritus ducentia protego me.” I say it over and over until I regain my respiration and feel the force disperse. The dark figure contains itself to the wall above the old bed in disrepair, as if it was nailed to it. It cries at me to let it go, its voice raspy and disgustingly deep.  
I sprint to Murphy in his chair and start undoing the scraps of fabric that held his frail body in the oak chair.  
“Are you okay? What did they do to you?” I ask under my breath.  
“I’m alright for the most part, really hungry and tired. He’s kept me here since I was taken from the workshop.”  
“How did they take you?”  
“I can’t recall. I was writing down some new incantations and then I woke up here.”  
“You seem pretty calm.”  
“You know it. I felt that you two were on your way.”  
I smiled and unknotted the last of the scrap that bound his hands. He got to his feet and brushed off his shirt, adjusted his collar, took one look at the struggling demon on the wall and walked to the door. I followed him and slammed the door shut. The creatures on the walkway stared at both of us.  
“You took him down?” “How did--” “How… powerful.”  
“Keisak!” Murphy exclaimed with open arms as he approached my Other now crouching over Ragdoll, who had a powdered donut shoved in her mouth to keep her quiet.  
“No use in calling him that anymore, our precious doll here already knows his first name.” I admit.  
“Oh. Well, if that’s the case...” Murphy sighs, pulls out a cloth bag from his pocket and sprinkles some sort of dried herb on her throat and puts a mysterious vial of liquid to her lips, pouring it into her mouth and closing it. The spot where her eyes once were started to glow, then the radiance died and Ragdoll took her last breath. He turns back to Keisak.  
“Higher Murphy, so good to see you!” They embraced in victory.  
“I know this isn’t your first mission by any means, but good job taking her down.” He turns to me. “Leda, I’m astonished that you actually took it into your own hands to use spells to complete a mission. Quite unlike you.”  
I work out a crick in my neck, and let down my hair. “Well, it seems pretty efficient after all.”  
“What did I tell you?”  
“You were right.”  
“First time I’ve heard that from you in a while.” He chuckles and hugs me from the side.  
I look between palm tree leaves to see a pair of those eyes again. Although they don’t pose a threat to us anymore, I feel the overwhelming urge to leave. It’s almost 5am and we’re all just standing around a deranged yarn-corpse.  
“Can we leave now? I’m sick of this place.” I ask.  
“Trust me kid, you have no idea.” HM goes to the car and hops in the driver’s side.  
Keisak grabs his box of donuts, spits on Ragdoll’s corpse once more, and sits in the back. He says it makes him feel like a child again. As soon as HM turns the key, and as soon as the car starts up, 2000’s hits blare.  
“JESUS!” I jump and turn it down to a tolerable level.  
I plug up my deceased phone and look up the directions back home. It’s a quiet ride, other than stopping at a drive thru. My Other is blissfully asleep by the time we arrive back at the workshop.


End file.
